lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuzon IV
---- Kuzon Edward Kuz, IV also known as Kuzey (偉大な後継者; great heir) is a 1/4 Saiyan-Human hybrid son of Kuzon Jr. & Suka, younger brother of Kuzexandra & Kuzana, and wife of Phoebe, father to Kuzoh II & Kuzynthia, grandson of renowned Kuzon, being the main RP character of TheGreatKuzon!. He comprises as a leading member of The Lookout Crew and member by blood of his own Kuz Clan, as well as being a reincarnation of Kyuseishu, the manifestation of pure peace (despite being angrily impatient a lot) in the Yoi & Waru philosophy. His main goal in life is to be the heir of his grandfather and to achieve something to make him known. Some things on this page are copied from Narutopedia & Dragon Ball Wiki. 'Overview' K'uzon IV, known as Kuzey, is very adventurous, intelligent, an aspiring spitting image of his grandfather, the legendary Kuzon, who co-founded the powerful Lookout Crew, a group comprised of talented powerful warriors who protect the universe from evil. Kuzey is a member of the Crew. He lives in the Kuz Valley among his family. His personality is very friendly, as well as curious. Though Kuzey does acquire a impatient and aggressive attitude when he gets mad or something doesn't go right, he always finds a way. It helps him as well from time to time, he works well under pressure. His wife Phoebe is idealistic and also a warrior, heir to a family of scientific geniuses, which Kuzey tries to model himself after. Kuzey has always shared a love for the outdoors, and never really was into staying inside for too long or playing video games, or using technology much in general. He is a Buddhist. He loves comic books, mainly Spider-Man, martial arts, history, and his favorite of all, Bruce Lee. He was never really athletic, but he always loved martial arts, and practicing it, since he was a kid. As a kid, he was cocky and arrogant until he became mature after realizing his power. He seen his mentor Kuzek ascend to the Complete Form at the LookoutCup!, a form where the user has complete control over his body, energy and chakra, which made him want to ascend to it. Kuzek-sensei served a major impact on Kuzey's life and work, as he learned most everything he knows from him (at least, in terms of skills and power). Kuzon IV discovered he was the next reincarnation of 'Kyuseishu, the physical manifestation of Yoi, meaning pure peace in 1086 when it was awakened during a fight with Asura Shinhan. He can achieve an extremely powerful beyond God-like state, a glowing white being, in which he is pure good, and can destroy or restore anything in all universes (the concept of good). He is the polar opposite of Kochaku and Waru, meaning pure war. He does his best to parent his two children. Kuzoh is very peaceful and calming, while Kuzynthia is very ragey and..disturbing. His father being King of Earth and leader of The Great Empire has a large effect on his life. 'Fighting Technique' Kuzon IV's fighting technique relies on elements such as Chakra (チャクラ) and spiritual energies to (Yin/Yang) to fuel his fighting power. He does intense meditation to help clear his mind so he can fight better, and refuel his chakra power. Kuzey uses a mixture of Ki and Chakra together. Ki is stronger, more destructive than Chakra, which is more useful and versatile. He was trained by his uncle Kuzek. He is into deep spiritual energy stuff. He wishes to achieve the Inyo form, and the Shugendo & Chouetsu Shugendo forms (first achieved by Rasetsu). Read more about Chakra below. 'Appearance' Kuzey wears a blue robe with a dark blue undershirt, with blue gauntlet bands, green pants and a black waist band. He has a short stubby brown tail, and long yellow hair that is tied up with an orange band. He has brown shoes with blue socks. He has a long red sword forged by artist and mentor uncle Kuzek. He occasionally wears a blue headband. Under his bandana, which he rarely removes, is tall, spiky blond hair. He keeps it tucked away because it messes up his balance. 'Attacks & Techniques' 'Chakra' Unique to a few members of the Lookout Crew and of his clan, Kuzey has the ability to use and harness his inner chakra (チャクラ, chakura), the moulding of physical (of body) and spiritual energy (of the mind). Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions. Chakra is a form of life energy that all living individuals produce to some degree and require to survive. Chakra takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build up. Thus, the key is not actually having chakra, but being able to sufficiently control and conserve it. The two methods of manipulating chakra are referred to as shape transformation and nature transformation. Kuzey's nature transformation is Earth Release and his kekkei genkai is Lava Release. He uses taijutsu (physical) and ninjutsu (magical). *Earth Release **'Wall of Dirt' - A massive wall of dirt comes out of the ground (whether be dirt or metal), of any thickness, to stop or halt any oncoming attacks by an opponent. The barrier itself is also coated with chakra, making its strength incomparable to that of a normal mud wall. Because of the earth's special characteristics, the wall is highly resistant against, for instance, fire and water. (Snake-Tiger) **'Raining Pebbles' - A heavy rain of rocks fall from the sky, each rock creating a small explosion of Ki upon impact. It lasts as long as how much chakra is put in it. (Snake-Boar) **'Add-Weight' - A technique which enhances the targets gravity. The enemy's mobility becomes dull, as the person is crushed by gravity. When this technique is applied to the user it decreases their speed, but the increased weight drastically improves their strength. (Snake) **'Rock Barrier' - Kuzey can encase himself in a thick, strengthened ball of earth that is resistant to even the most powerful physical techniques, strengthened using the amount of chakra released from the body into it. **'Metal Chainspikes '- Energy-infused chains flung at the opponent that can do a variety of things, including dig into the ground and grab their feet and throw them, or whip them. They have spikes on them. **'Scattered' - Large chunks of energized rock are scattered everywhere in the air of the battlefield, ensuring the opponent can not teleport through the air without risk of hitting one, followed by self-destruction, as well as making it hard for them to fight in. Using Ki, Kuzey is unfazed by the floating chunks and goes right through them like holograms. *Lava Release **'Scorching Rocks' - The user expels a large amount of lava from their mouth, which quickly solidifies into multiple boulders of molten rock that are fired towards the target with tremendous force. Due to their composition, the boulders can melt through most objects with ease, and because a considerable number are dispersed over a wide range in quick succession, they are also difficult to avoid. (Dog-Ox-Hare-Snake) **'Ball of Fury' - A massive ball of chakra-induced lava is expelled, which it fires at a target at direct speed and explodes on contact, a massive explosion, which also sends lava in all directions. (Dog-Ox-Hare) **'Flaming Ultimatum '- Much concentrated energy focused on the target, before unleashing a vibrant wave of heat energy that is capable of absorbing any Ki attacks they launched and adding to its power, then unleashing it back on them (with barrier) twice as hard. **'Sticky Absorption' - Lava flies at and sticks to the target, and absorbs energy from them before forming back into a lava ball. ** *'Six Gates' - out of the eight chakra gates in the body, each of which when unlocked, provide the user with a much larger supply of chakra. Kuzey has unlocked 6 so far in his pursuits. 'Ki' The most common form of energy technique used by the Lookout Crew, Ki (ギ) can be used for many things and is very destructive. Ki is a tangible energy inside every living being, with its major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it outside the body. Ki can be used for many different techniques. While most have a large variety of different Ki abilities, Kuzey relies more on his chakra jutsu, but uses Ki on occasion, such as when he is out of chakra. Sometimes, he develops a mix. 'Transformations & Forms' 'Super Human' K'uzey's most powerful form would be the Super Human form. It is more powerful and favored than Super Saiyan, but takes more energy. Kuzey learned it from watching Hex, his friend rival, who used it in a childhood spar. Uncle Kuzek was surprised that Kuzey learned it, and later learned it himself. Kuzey is the first person in his family to use the form, the first in the Kuz name. He is very focused and his senses are strengthened enourmously. When using jutsu in the form, he is extremely powerful and dangerous, but it only lasts a short time. 'Super Saiyan K'uzey learned the classic Super Saiyan form by heart and genetics, and everyone around him pretty much uses the form. He rarely uses it as it is weaker than Super Human, but he uses it when he does not have enough energy to use Super Human (which demands more than SSJ). His hair turns black in this form as his hair is naturally blond, the color of SSJ hair. 'Complete Form K'uzey learned the Complete Form by seeing its debut by uncle Kuzek at the LookoutCup. The form is very skilled and powerful. The user, when in the form, is perfect fighting material. They can not be knocked out, due to them having perfect control over their body, and they can regenerate any type of damage. The user's pupils disappear, and their eyes glow white. Their body is surrounded in spiralling white flows of essence, of which holds chakra. The user can randomly attain this form at any time, when they have been extremely intensely trained in focusing, and learning to control ki/energy and chakra. Very deep meditation is necessary to achieve this form. Kuzek and Kuzey are the only known people to have achieved it naturally. 'Owl Form The form is where a user can transform into an extremely large owl, and fight, using more bird-based tactics. It doesn't take much energy when in the form, but he can only hold it for so long (the form slowly drains his energy but not that much to maintain it). He has better speed, agility, sight, and air resistance in this form. He can easily outrun opponents and do major damage just by getting a hold of them. 'No Chikara Yoi' The No Chikara Yoi, or Essence of Yoi, is by far possibly the most powerful form in known existence, however it is not in strength, it is in chakra, enlightenment and spirituality. This form at first was achieved only when Kuzey came in contact with a lot of evil energy (considering he is very spiritually and psychologically matured, unlike his past reincarnates with the form). The form is, itself, Kyuseishu, physical incarnation of Yoi, who inhabitted a mortal's body after using a Kanzen'na Seal against Kochaku billions of years ago. Kyuseishu himself is the mortal form of Yoi, which is the concept of pure good. Therefore, any kind of evil can cause this form to erupt. Kuzey connects to Yoi's "power" through Kyuseishu's spirit essence. However, Kuzey's ability to possess it whenever he wished was unlocked when he was 23. The form has significant damages however to the users' life and essence as he is basically using another person's life and essence (Kyuseishu's). After using the form (depending on how long), the user is right on the edge, completely depleted of all chakra, ki and energy, just barely enough to keep their body running. Kuzey has nearly died several times from using it. However, he doesn't use it now because it is overpowered, and he thinks it is wrong and doesn't like using it. 'Biography' 'Childhood' K'uzon E. Kuz IV was born to Kuzon E. Kuz III (Jr) and Suka K. Noble on January 1st, 1063, on the Lookout. He was a rough one on his way out, and Kuzon could tell he was going to be a wild boy. He was also blonde, which is unique in the family, which is mostly black and brown hair. He got it from his mother. His father became Mayor of Supreme City in 1065 and didn't get enough time to spend with his son, as he was more focused on his older daughters, though later, seeing as Kuzexadra and Kuzana could now handle themselves, KJ decided to finally focus on his only son (his brother Kuzek trained him however, but KJ wanted to be involved in his son's upbringing). As a child, Kuzey was very rowdy and adventurous. He got into what he isn't supposed to, and didn't follow rules very well. But he was controlled and knows his place. He was never around his father very much, as his father worked in the big city companies, tax, stocks, buisness. But when he was home, he taught Kuzey things about that. Therefore, Kuzey has very good knowledge of business and corporate terms. He was trained by his grandfather and other family. He loves his uncle Kuzek, as he would show him art and train him growing up. His sisters Kuzexandra and Kuzana would protect him and show him the way. He has a rough time learning Super Saiyan and using Ki/energy however, for unknown reasons. He prefers using advanced martial arts and actual combat instead of energy waves. He has a hard time with them. Bruce Lee is one of Kuzey's biggest inspirations, and he wishes to be like him one day. He watches his movies and everything. 'Sparring with Hex! (1071) June 17, 2014 Kuzey was jogging one summer day super fast, along the forests and the highway, with cars and trucks looking at him. His girlfriend Phoebe, who is a pro runner, followed him and ran faster, and tackled Kuzey into the bushes and kissed him. Kuzey looked through the bushes and seen Hex. He said hi and they played a game. Zion came out of no where and guarded them. Kuzek snuck up on Kuzey, teaching him guard. Kuzek and Zion arranged Hex and Kuzey to spar. It started out with basic fighting, Kuzey not using energy as usual, and Hex using it, therefore causing Kuzey to risk things since he wasn't trained with it or dodging it. They used trees and sticks. Kuzey used his martial arts skills, but Hex used super powerful attacks that pushed Kuzey to his limit. Kuzey then released a super explosive wave of Ki in anger, which Hex dodged with a Galick Gun. They kept going. Hex summoned a booger monster that Kuzey finished after it turned into a cobra. Kuzek and Zion talked while they fought, pointing out their flaws and abilities. Kuzey learned a lot from the spar. Towards the end, Hex launches a super powerful ki bomb at Kuzey, which throws Kuzey through the woods into a lake. It damaged him badly. Kuzek helps him out, and Kuzey flips back in, dodges an attack, makes Jutsu hand signs, and a huge ass tornado with lightning appears above Hex, which utterly destroys Hex (knocks him out). Kuzey lands, the winner. That is, until Hex almost knocks him out with a sneak attack, and transforms into a Super Saiyan. He tanks Kuzey for a while, but Kuzey starts becoming equal with him. Hex decides to end the fight after Kuzey gives a finishing kick. Kuzey mostly won the battle. Zion and Kuzek give them senzu beans, but Kuzey, bloody and tattered, flies off angry, and Kuzek chases him. 'Training Hardships' Kuzey, after his spar with Hex, became angry with himself at not being able to achieve the Super Saiyan form and being weak. He then started intense training with Kuzek and sparring with other members a lot. 'Spar with Zion Jr! (1071)' July 1st, 2014 '' '' When most of Kuzon's family, plus Desmond, Sydney and Viola, were visiting Kuz Manor, along with Kuzon's siblings and mom's clothes falling off and him pushing them into the bathroom embarassingly, and Zion Jr getting caught by a bear who was shot by Kuzon and eaten, Kuzey and Kuzexandra visited with Suka and Kuzon Jr when they visited Kuzon. Zion Jr (III) also came. ZJ and Kuzey watched Bruce Lee movies, and ZJ was super hyper and running around and getting into fights with the other children. ZJ demanded to fight Kuzey, who happily accepted. Zion and Kuzey's fight started out slow paced, much skidding and punches. ZJ couldn't go SSJ and neither could Kuzey, they were similar. Kuzey never used Ki because of his problems and ZJ respected that. They did a lot of miniscule fighting before ZJ went Kaioken x2 and tanked Kuzey hard. Kuzey got up, ticked off at people surpassing him, and powered up to his full and tanked ZJ, and made a huge ki bomb and destroyed the area! KJ and ZJ were surprised at his hidden ki power. Kuzey and ZJ then had a fast paced fight. Suddenly, Kuzey does a ground attack and ZJ jumps. Kuzey smashes ZJ to the ground, and makes a Cubic Jutsu! He traps ZJ in a room, but the blocks disappear and the technique fails. ZJ meditates and reattacks Kuzey. They fight for a bit, before ZJ starts powering up, and becomes a False Super Saiyan! This alerts KJ and Kuzon watching, and they warn Kuzey. ZJ then fires a huge ass Triple Kamehameha at Kuzey!, who smashes it into his hands and skids back. Kuzey struggles to fight it before he finally releases his power, and hits ZJ with a full force Ki blast. ZJ cancels it, and walks away, done. Kuzey stands where he was, and his muscles start growing and his pupils disappear. His feet dig into the ground and his power grows expontentially. He appears in front of ZJ, and smashes him into a rock easily. "I am Kuzey. And I am a Super Human!! Kuzey then falls unconcious and reverts to normal. Kuzexandra runs out to help her brother. ZJ begins powering up, and launches a blast at Kuzexandra. Kuzexandra puts her arm out and easily dodges the blast. She takes Kuzey in, and KJ and Kuzon and everyone investigates his new power...his awakening... 'College, Marriage, children (1081-86)' ' ' I'n June 1081, Phoebe and Kuzey graduated from High School, both more mature and serious than 10 years earlier. She and him immediately married as they could no longer restrain their love, being married on June 11th, 1081, the day they graduated. Both Kuzey and Phoebe attended Supreme City University of Art from September 1081 to June 1085. Phoebe pursued a Master's in Science while Kuzey approached a Bachelor's in Art and Science. Kuzey continued his studies, however, beyond the city college. Kuzey learned sword fighting and staff fighting (which he likes doing with his space-warrior cousin Knox) in his spar, after time. He began attending the The Nu-Del College of Arcane Arts in late 1085, which Phoebe now spends not much time with him. In late 1085, due to Nu-Del not doing too much harm to their time together, decided to have a baby, and that baby was born July 26th, 1086, by the name 'Kuzoh II. 'Grandfather's death (1086)' K'uzon, on July 16th 1086, felt sick the entire day. His body could hardly do anything or function, and had to be fed special foods and oxygen. Helena, his wife, kept holding onto him, crying as she knew she was losing him. Kuzon coughed and grunted from pain. He went outside and felt the cool breeze of Earth one last time. Kuzey and Phoebe came and helped him, along with KJ and the entire other clan. Eventually, Ethan, Nikad and Hunter showed up, and Eltrio and Zang and everyone. Almost every member of the Lookout Crew (at the time) showed up, as well as the Kuz Clan. Kuzon laid in his chair with his friends and family beside him. Kuzon spoke his final words as Mars and Nova showed up in remembrance. Kuzon's final words were "Goodbye, my friends." Everyone cried and a tear came from their eyes. Ian was there as well. Zion and Tenchi however were absent. KJ and Kuzey mourned hard, Kuza Kuzek and Kuzisa also in heavy regret. KJ put a blanket over Kuzon's body and prepared for burial. Kuzon ascended beyond the mortal realm to Other World, where he appeared to begin his new existence. Right as it was happening though, Kuzon reappeared back in Kuz Manor, and was young and fresh. He held his hand our for Helena. "One last thing.." He wanted Helena to come with him so she wouldn't have to stay alone and useless for the rest of her life. She would ascend and be with her husband forever enjoying themselves. She hugged against him and Kuzon saluted everyone and disappeared. Oora and Kuzon's siblings saluted him. At the funeral on the Lookout, everyone was there. Kuro showed up and put a pancake in his casket, because Kuzon loved them (Kuro was disgusted). Kuzon was buried outside Kuz Manor, however, his legacy lived on. The family resumed life. They got used to Kuzon not being there anymore, and Kuzoh appeared and more. Kuzon's father said something to him in other world about enjoying Heaven as he was in hell. Kuzon enjoyed his eternity, and for years to come, shall his legacy, be known. Kuzey then decided, after meditating on the Lookout and mourning, he shall resume his father's place and become one of the most powerful beings in the universe (as he is heavily inspired by grandpa). 'Birth of two sons, but one heir (1086) July 26 2014 P'hoebe and Kuzey were in spaghetti playing, when Phoebe's water broke and she fell on the dirt road outside their house. Kuzon appeared from Other World, as he sensed what was happening. Phoebe gave birth to a baby, then another baby. Kuzey named the first one Kuzon V, and the second one Kuzoh II, after his great-great grandpa, a wise spiritualist monk. He was destined to follow in his footsteps. Kuzon V slowly began coughing and getting sick, and he died in Kuzon's arms. Kuzon held Kuzoh II in the air. Kuzey and Phoebe cried, and later buried Kuzon V behind their house in the woods along the trail. He has a small gravestone. Kuzey and Phoebe returned to doing their thing, and they felt bad for many weeks and months from their first son's death. But they knew they still had Kuzoh, and they would protect him as much as they could and teach him the best morals. 'Asura Shinhan Conflict; Yoi Reincarnated (1086) August 2014 K'''uzon Jr. and Nikad, as usual, doing their business on an August day of 1086. Nikad found Asura's fake lookout that him and his students inhabit, and was angered at Asura's ignorance. Nikad knew he couldn't fight Asura, so he developed a plan to jail him with a large scientist army, etc. Asura later telepathically spoke to Earth, about his plans and the Lookout being disgraceful. Instantly after, Kuzon Jr. appeared, laying his ground, saying he is good not to harm or lie again or he will end him. Asura later appeared in Kuzon Jr.'s office, and watched him. KJ continued his business and Asura later left. Asura then tried to speak again, but KJ stopped him, by contacting Kuzey and telling him to use his Telepathic Block jutsu on the earth. Asura failed. KJ, Kuzey and Nikad appeared at Asura's Lookout, with KJ breaking the barrier epicly. The apocalypse then began, the sky turned red, and scientists and ships flew everywhere. Earth was in chaos. KJ, Kuzey and Nikad started super battling, with KJ using his most powerful force attacks, Kuzey helping hold Asura in place, and Nikad also helping. Bisani Toribra debuted later fighting him alongside. KJ did damage to him, until Asura began powering up, becoming a sort of Avatar with 2 faces, unlocking Spirit of the Lion, charging his Zeta-tri beam, his most powerful attack the Kais told him not to use. He used it on Kuzey, but KJ blocked it, getting a massive hole in is arm. Nikad disappeared and stopped fighting with KJ, to go heal him. Kuzey had entered his Complete Form, and was under his own control, completely focused, sort of psychotic but calm. Kuzey calmly tried to absorb the senses and spirit from Asura, point blank, who kept throwing him back. Asura blasted his final attack into Kuzey, which was so large, it nearly destroyed Earth, destroyed the atmosphere, and almost destroyed Kuzey. Kuzey was sent out of the atmosphere, and flew through the universe to the corner within seconds, destroying many worlds. Asura was carried off by his students to heal. Kuzey was silent, floating in the corner of the universe billions of light years away from earth. His heart pumped, and he started engulfing in a huge, blinding white light, and he universe flashed white. In a nanosecond, he was above Asura's Lookout and stopped them from taking him. He picked up Asura, beaten and charred badly, with stringy strands from his arms. He absorbed Asura's soul, almost destroying it, purified it, and sent it back into him. It was silent, with the sound of wind. Everything went black, and everything destroyed in the universe was restored. Kuzey fell, naked and passed out. However, grandfather Kuzon came (everyone in the universe, other world, and the gods felt Kuzey's power strongly) and felt him, knowing it was bad. He disappeared and Kuzey was in bed. Kuzey had achieved the '''No Chikara Kyuseishu form. However, at the same time, the Kais and Gods were gathered at a council in Other World, having a super emergency. Elyus, the Alpha God of Gods, had one thing to say he knew: Yoi has returned. They called Nikad forth, and told him he'd need to train Kuzey to learn to control the form. It failed after 2 days, when Nikad decided to ask for ways that don't take 80 years. Elyus said there was only one way, the Zaabuekian Temple, where the Wall of Kyuntun Equillibum is. The Zaabuekians were ancient monks that died off 178 million years ago. Elyus transported Leogian, Zero, Nikad and Kuzey to the complete corner of the universe, where it is located. There are no stars or anything, just pitch black and silent here. They went in, found the wall and Elyus unlocked Kuzey's gates, abilities to enter the form by chanting ancient scriptures and using magic. He then transported Nikad, himself and Kuzey to the Higher God Realm, the important realm where gods meditate and meet for important reasons, and where the alpha god resides. Elyus immediately sealed Kuzey in an outer dimension, due to him being able to go insane any second. He then had all the gods send spirit into him to keep him stable. He chanted ancient verses, and used his power to rip Kuzey's soul out, and tear Kyuseishu out of it (the reincarnate). This summoned Kyuseishu and killed Kuzon IV (temporarily, though it is in the god realm, so death is irrelevant anyway). All the gods and Elyus bowed before Kyuseishu, manifestation of good. However, him being present again means Kochaku could've escaped from is Xaxu Realm prison. Kyuseishu gave Kuzey full control, and completely healed him and gave his lifefroce back, after Kyuseishu connected back to his soul and entered Kuzey, making him waken. Kuzey how had full control over his Pure Good state. Elyus said farewell to Nikad and Kuzey, as he may not see them again for a long, long time. They were instantly back on Earth, and Kuzey told everyone what happened, and congratulated Kuzana on her wedding to Zion III while he was absent. Everyone went back to normal..for then.. 'Second child, Kuzynthia -- Disappearance (1087-97)' On August 2nd 1087, Kuzynthia Belle Kuz was born. She was not originally meant to happen, but out of love, she did. Kuzey did not get too close to her though, as he spent his time with his son, teaching him. Phoebe tried to nurture her, but Kuzynthia was born as a hateful, angry child who eventually calmed down, and became an independent, keeping close to herself. In 1095, Guardian Dende noticed Kuzynthia had a power known as Dragon Sage that allowed her to connect with and manipulate Dragon Balls, and Dragons. Kuzey and Pheobe were very interested in this. In June of 1097, Kuzey left and no one had seen him since. His father figured he was going on a life journey to find himself. He returned on Christmas of 1100, during the midst of the the Grid conflict. 'Herulean War (1100-01)' During the outbreak and days of the Herulean War in late 1100, Kuzey, who was out training on random planets, took notice. He also took notice of Earth's military invading as well as the other UAGP. Kuzey took advantage and personally took down several Herulean bases and strongholds he found scattered around. With all his collected information, he forged a map with all the info he could find, which he planned to give to his father to help with he war. It was on satellite 08 Skilo, where Knox, disguised as Laphiul, was hacking into the Grid, a Herulean supercomputer, to get info. The USP and Earth military was fighting on the orbiting planet, Jugtoryoth. Kuzey showed up on the satellite and destroyed several Herulean guards while finding his way to Laphiul, which he did, but he was under an invisibility spell, but that didn't mean anything to Kuzey, as he knew who it was. Laphiul and him talked, and they teleported back to Earth. Kuzey met up with his father, who was in the war room, and they conversed. KJ honored him for his service to the military, and sent him back home officially. Kuzey flew back home, where he met his wife and kids again, now more grown up than before, and got refitted in. Now, the Heruls have an even bigger threat. Later, during the Battle on Zacces, Kuzey would make his way to the planet along with the Earth fleets. He would give his share on the planet by ransacking Xoclovian camps and destroying eggs before they hatch. He fought many Brutes, large monster men, in these camps, and was even almost defeated by an ambush at once. He later found the ship that, coincidently, his cousin Kuzlan was in healing from a previous encounter. Kuzey helped Kuzlan off the planet when KJ ordered all Empire ships to evacuate and withdraw from the planet. Kuzey teleported into the ship everyone else was at, orbiting Zacces, with KJ, Nikad, Ian, Mars, Ocarin and others. 'Death of Hikari (1101)' Hikari Minato, Lookout crew warrior for years and King of the USP, died on a ship orbiting Zacces during the UAGP's evacuation, due to wounds inflicted by his fight with Iskatyu (which he also won). Kuzey witnessed it. Kuro would later be called home to discover the death of his wife, Sari. Kuzey began feeling as if he did not fit in, due to all the bad events. On 1 January 1101, Kuzey, KJ, Kuzoh II and Kuzynthia atended Hikari's mass funeral on Planet of the Gods in suits and dress. KJ gave a speech, while Kuzey stayed seated, feeling bad at all the bad that was going on, especially what was stressing his father. Short Spar with Joji Yuki (1105) May 5 2015 Kuzey visited the Herulean War Memorial monument recently erected in Supreme City on May 5 1105 (Cinco de Mayo as well), where he happened to come across a man later revealed as Joji Yuki on his motorcycle, who rode to the Lookout. Kuzey was waiting at the Lookout by the time he arrived. Joji stated he was mentored by SS and wished to get to know the Lookout Crew, starting with joining them. Kuzey initiated him, then challenged him to a fight. Joji accepted, and they began a short battle. Joji transformed to different states during the battle, before commenting on Kuzey's unique style, followed by him commenting on his nice armor changes. The fight was cut short when Joji stated he would return and it was a great starting spar. Kuzey then went to his father at work and told him about the new member. 'LookoutCup! 1105' 'Gallery' KuzonIV.png|Kuzey without his bandana BabyKuzonIV.gif| KidKuzonIV.png|Kid KidKuzonIV2.png|Kid KuzonIV3.jpg| 'Themes' Category:Awesome Category:Role-Play Category:Fanon Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Saiyan Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:Human Category:Human Hybrid Category:Characters Category:Lookout Crew Category:User Warrior Category:Kuz Clan